


Loving you made me better

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: He deserved to be happy, Other, Post episode 18, bite me Destiel hellers, happy end, i´m to soft for this shit, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: Just a little OS i wanted to write about what happend after Episode 18 of Supernaturals last season
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Loving you made me better

Castiel smiled as everything went black around him. He had done it and his plan had worked.  
"Hello Clarence." He heard the Empty say behind him.  
"Yes I know. I woke you up and now I'll stay here forever. That's okay. I'm ready for it. "  
"Clarence ..." she said annoyed.  
“I chose it myself this time. I stay here. Don't worry, I'm not going to start a revolution. I just want to sleep. “ Castiel wiped his face with his hands. He was so very tired.  
"I can think of other things to pass the time with, Feathers." He frowned and turned around.  
"You're getting better and better in imitating them."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked seriously confused.  
"Meg?"  
"I don't know who else you're expecting." She grinned and Castiel was with her in a few steps to embrace her.  
His plan was caught. Here he could finally be happy.  
“What did they do to you? You seem so ... changed. “Meg eyed him and all Castiel could do was kiss her. Even if he was different now, he wanted to prove to her that one thing will never change.  
"Well, this is the Castiel I know" she smirks.  
"I remember what you said the last time we met. But i don't know if we can order pizza here and we don't have funiture. "  
"Oh Clarence." She smiled and kissed him again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Later, hours, days, or weeks would have passed without they noticing. They lay naked together in the dark.  
Castiel couldn't stop looking at her.  
“I never thought I'd be here with you. I hoped so but I also knew that the chance was dwindling. And yet ... Here we are. “Cas kissed her on the forehead.  
"You're still a sap."  
"You're right ... and i still love you." He muttered.  
"Clarence ... You know ... There is this whole" You can't love someone unless ypu love yourself first "bullshit. I never loved myself. But you- Oh god, i loved you so much i forgot what hating myself felt like. ”There was silence between them.  
"And you call me a sap." He said laughing and kissed her again.  
"You know ... actually we should sleep here ... but I'm afraid of losing you as soon as I close my eyes."  
"I'll stay. That bitch has no power to take me away from you. "She giggles and cuddles closer to him.  
Castiel closed his eyes and smiled.   
He was right.   
_**Here he was really happy.**_

**Author's Note:**

> As always:   
> Thank you guys to inspire me 
> 
> Leave a comment!


End file.
